Dragon Ball
Overview Dragon Balls are the set of seven mystical objects that will grant the wish of anyone who can collect them all! Dragon Balls are played during the Planning Step. When you play a Dragon Ball, you must immediately use all of its effects. After all of its immediate effects have been used, the Dragon Ball is considered to have "entered play."[source] You may not play a copy of a Dragon Ball that is already in play. If a Dragon Ball is placed into play, you do not use the immediate effects of the Dragon Ball. If a Dragon Ball would be placed in a discard pile for any reason, check to see if a copy of it is already in play. If a copy is already in play, banish that Dragon Ball instead of discarding it. If a copy is not already in play, place that Dragon Ball on the bottom of your Life Deck instead of discarding it. When constructing your deck, you may only include one copy of any given Dragon Ball. You may not include Dragon Balls from different sets (e.g. Namek, Earth) in the same deck. Namek Dragon Balls * Namek Dragon Ball 1 * Namek Dragon Ball 2 * Namek Dragon Ball 3 * Namek Dragon Ball 4 * Namek Dragon Ball 5 * Namek Dragon Ball 6 * Namek Dragon Ball 7 Earth Dragon Balls * Earth Dragon Ball 1 * Earth Dragon Ball 2 * Earth Dragon Ball 3 * Earth Dragon Ball 4 * Earth Dragon Ball 5 * Earth Dragon Ball 6 * Earth Dragon Ball 7 Capturing Dragon Balls You may use a Critical Damage Effect or certain card effects to capture a Dragon Ball from your opponent. When you capture a Dragon Ball, you may choose to use all of its immediate effects. Revealing Dragon Balls from Damage or Destroy Effects Damage If you reveal a Dragon Ball when taking damage, check to see if a copy of the Dragon Ball is already in play. If a copy is already in play, the Dragon Ball is banished, counts as a life card of damage, and does not require a replacement discard. If a copy is not already in play, place the Dragon Ball on the bottom of your Life Deck, and a replacement life card will be required. If you can only reveal Dragon Balls with replacement life cards, you lose the game. Destroy Effects If your opponent uses an effect to destroy cards from the top of your Life Deck and a Dragon Ball is revealed, check to see if a copy of the Dragon Ball is already in play. If a copy is already in play, the Dragon Ball is banished; if a copy is not already in play, the Dragon Ball is placed on the bottom of your Life Deck. In both cases, a replacement discard is not required. In the case where you have only 1 life card remaining in your Life Deck and that card is a Dragon Ball, if your opponent uses an effect to destroy a card you will lose the game by Survival Victory. As the Dragon Ball has to be revealed as being destroyed prior to being able to replace it, there is a point where you have no cards in your Life Deck which triggers the Survival Victory win conditions.[source] Dragon Ball Victory If you control all seven Dragon Balls of a single set, you win. If you play the seventh Dragon Ball from your hand, or if you use an effect to capture the seventh Dragon Ball, you win immediately before using the Dragon Ball's effects. Other Dragon Ball-Related Rules Dragon Ball Immunity: Whenever a card effect allows you to "name" a card, you can't name a Dragon Ball.[source] (Note that this is different from the Dragon Ball Immunity rule of the Score DBZ game, which prevented any type of card effect from interacting with Dragon Balls unless it specifically stated that it could.)